Dear Diary
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: What do you think Sam writes in her diary about? The most random, stupid stuff that Danny and Tucker drag her into.
1. A Strawberry in the Pharmacy

**Just a random thought that popped into my head. Hope you like it. ^_^**

Dear Diary,

I have no god damn idea why I'm using this stupid thing. Diaries are for girls. Well, girly girls anyway, definitely not goths. Mother thinks it's a good way for me to blow off steam, but I think it's a huge waste of time. Look that that, I'm already telling the damn thing what I think. Ugh! I'm still doing it. Whatever. So, what possessed me to actually write in this accursed book they call a diary? I am so bored I was actually doing home work that isn't due until next month. And finished it! Think I'll get extra credit for turning it in early? Nah, me neither. Danny dragged Tucker to check out what they thought to be a haunted pharmacy. Why do they think it's haunted? Because they are stupid boys. What, you don't believe me? Fine I'll tell you what really happened, since I'm the only one who actually seen.

It actually started yesterday after school. We were bored, surprise, surprise. Back on topic, we walked into a pharmacy to grab a few things so Danny could try to prank Jazz. Actually, I was just there to laugh at them when they failed. Anyway, Tucker was running around the store, and tripped, knocking over a small shelf. I don't think Danny realized what he tripped over, because I was the one laughing, Tucker was the one who was embarrassed, and Danny was still oblivious. So, what was on the shelf Tucker knocked over? Dozens of boxes of tampons and panti-liners. He knocked over a female display shelf. But that's not why they thought the store was haunted.

About ten feet away from me, was a young man and who I assumed to be his girlfriend, since they were holding hands and in that particular area of the store. The man opened a small box, not bothering to pay for it first, and tore the piece of plastic that was inside. He asked the girl, and I quote, 'think this will taste good enough?' To which the girl responded by grabbing it from him, and used it like a rubber band slingshot, hoping to hit her boyfriend. Unfortunately, it sailed past him, and smacked Danny in the face. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed for him, or laugh my ass off. So I did both. Because what was sitting on Danny's face, turned out to be a strawberry flavoured condom. And since neither Danny nor Tucker had seen where it had come from, and since they wouldn't listen to me, they immediately thought the store was haunted by a condom throwing ghost. Can you believe it? A condom throwing ghost! Even the box ghost would be more plausible!

Oh, and yes, Danny did end up pranking Jazz. How? He put that same condom in her psychology book to replace her book mark. She didn't even open the book until she got to class this morning. And lucky me, I got her reaction on tape through the window on the door. Best. Day. Ever. You know what? I think I'm actually starting to like this whole 'diary' thing. Tell anyone, and I'll choke you with a flavoured condom.

- Peace out, Sam

**A/N: so how was it? I would absolutely love to get feedback on this. Please leave a kind review, instead of a flame. (Flames are unacceptable.)**


	2. Playground Fights and Jealousy

**Why does she hate her so?**

Dear Diary,

Sam here. Duh, who else would be writing I'm my diary? So, Paulina Sanchez, the object of Danny's desire. Now before you say anything, I already know that women aren't objects. In this case however, Paulina isn't even human! I mean that shallow witch is just... Ugh! I hate her! No, not because she's the one that catches Danny's eye, (although it is in the top three) not because she ignores me, not because she calls me names when she isn't ignoring me.

So, why do I hate that cow so much? No wait, I just insulted a cow. That black hole was my best friend from preschool, up until fifth grade. Yeah, that's right. We were best friends. We both wore cute little dresses, pigtails, we were always dressed the same, day or night. We went butterfly catching, had sleepovers, we were like sisters. But one thing changed in sixth grade. And what happened in sixth grade? I was beaten up on the sidewalk outside of school by her cousin.

You know the saying 'blood is thicker than water?' Well, she basically proved that to me. She turned her back on me and sided with her cousin, not wanting to get her in trouble. But, I had seen the remorse in her eyes that day. I knew it hurt her to pick her cousin over me, but her family expected her to always side with family when it came down to it. She never did like disappointing her family, because if she did, she was given the cold shoulder. I wonder of it's still like that for her, and that's why we never became friends again.

After the incident at school, we stopped dressing alike. That's when I adopted my gothic look and dark (for the most part) outlook on life. She began to pretend she didn't like me, and eventually, it wasn't an act anymore. We stopped hanging out, and that's when I met Danny. I guess in a way, I should thank Paulina. She was my best friend, but that lead me to Tucker and Danny. She knows I'm happy with my friends, and I know she's happy with hers. But since that awful day, she became increasingly intolerable. It started with small comment, which gradually grew into name calling, which sometimes grew into physical injuries.

Danny had stood up against her for me a few times. He didn't like her at first, which is weird since that's when she was nicer. After a couple years she grew in him, now he has a puppy dog crush on her.

Okay, so I guess the 'Danny liking Paulina' thing is the second reason on my list. It's just... SHE'S SO INFURIATING. Why does he like her anyway? Because she's pretty? I don't really know what to think. I just know I don't like her anymore. She's crossed over, never to return. I use to wonder, 'will I ever get my sister back?' Well, after all the years of torture I went through, I have an answer. No. I won't. Her cousin took that away from me. But I have Danny and Tucker, so it's okay. We're all happy with the outcome. Well, Tucker isn't, but no one cares what he thinks.

- Until next time, Sam E. Manson

**A/N: Thanks for the faves and follows. Please review for an extra-special diary entry about self esteem and fitting in. Hopefully it will be nice and long. If anyone has any ideas for diary entries, please PM me. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave a review ^_^**


	3. Birthdays and Heartache

**Well today (May 1st) is my birthday, and it's already going down hill. These are some if my thoughts, put in Sam's diary as her thoughts. Some things have been changed to fit the entry. The self esteem entry will be entry number 5. Please enjoy my depressing thoughts on and about my birthday.**

Dear Diary,

Well, it's my birthday. I hate birthdays. Why? Because nothing ever goes my way. Sure, me saying that makes me sound like a spoiled brat, but right now, I don't fucking care! Every birthday I've ever had, everyone keeps trying to bring me down. Like, really, what the hell did I do? I've never done anything to anyone, and I'm treated like garbage on my god damn birthday.

I'm not normally one to feel much pain from name calling or anything, but to actually do those things on my fucking birthday? On the day I was brought into this accursed world? Why? What did I do? When I'm over at someone's home, I'm nice and polite, but they still don't seem to like me, and call me a cow faced bitch! Why am I treated this way? Do they think I'm acting just to get something? I'm not like that!

It's just... What the fuck did I do?! Why does this seem to happen more on my birthday? I wish I knew why these things happen to me. What the hell did I do?! Great, now I'm crying on this stupid book. This is by far the worst birthday ever. I mean, my uncle came into town with my aunt and cousins. And what happens? My cousins start saying all this... this SHIT to make me feel bad about ever being born. They always tell me what to do, when to do, and how it needs to be done. I feel like a nuisance, a burden, like I'm useless, like no one wants me. Aren't you supposed to feel special on your birthday?

I can't handle this anymore! I hate feeling like this! When I talked to my mother this morning, all I got was a 'happy birthday' then left alone until my aunt and uncle arrived. What the hell did I do? Why is my life like this? J just want ONE birthday to be fun! Is that really too much to ask? Just ONE birthday without being treated like shit? Even Danny ignores me until a ghost attack! I've had it! I can't deal with this anymore! I'm done!

**A/N: So, this is how most of my thoughts are on May 1st 2013. My twentieth birthday. **


	4. Lost and Found

**So, um... not much to say... I should be working, but I took a break to update.**

Dear Diary,

I lost Danny today.

Well technically it was yesterday, but whatever.

I don't really understand how, we just went into the ghost zone, and he just... disappeared. I still don't know where he is, and it's nearly one in the morning! So, how did this one start? Tucker. Now, I'm not saying it's his fault, but I AM blaming him for it. ALL of it. He got this 'great idea' that we play a childish game of 'hide and seek.' Only problem was, he wanted to do this in the ghost zone. I told them it was a bad idea, but Danny agreed with Tucker, saying that it would be 'fun.'

How the hell does that work anyway? I mean, Danny has his powers, me and Tucker get stuck in the specter-speeder. So we hide from Danny in that eyesore, and he finds us in five minutes. He hides from us, we find him in half an hour. So, it went on like this for like, two hours or something, and Tucker wanted to go home. Which I had no problem with. So he leaves, me and Danny continue with that stupid game. Why continue what I hate? Because I was actually enjoying my time with him. Even though he annoys the hell out of me sometimes.

Anyway, there we were in the ghost zone, when Danny gets an idea. By now you should already know; Danny + idea = bad. So, we go even further into the ghost zone, and we end up on this weird floating island. Neither of us had been in that area of the ghost zone before, so he wanted to check it out. As it turns out, it was some ghosts lair. Who's? I didn't know. I didn't ask. I was too bust being chased around the ghost zone, while Danny was firing at it. At some point or another, I lost him completely. I looked around the area, but didn't see him. After around an hour, I finally gave up and went home. Now here I am. Writing in this stupid book again.

Wait, why am I doing this again anyway? Oh yeah... IT'S ADDICTING. Am I addicted? No. Not yet anyway. Oh my god, something just flew by my window! I wonder if it's Danny... I'm gonna check... OH MY MOTHER FUCKING- IT WAS DANNY! HE'S SLEEP FLYING IN HIS BOXERS! Well, he was anyway. He literally JUST phased through my wall and kind of just... fell on my bed..? Guess I'm on the floor tonight. Or... maybe not... Do you think he'll notice if I slept beside him and just got up before he noticed? Wait, what did I just write? Ah, fuck it. I'm doing it anyway. Night!

-Sam

**A/N: So... meh. Could've done better, but whatever. Hope this pleases you :) On the even brighter side, I am in a WAY better mood today. I went to the river yesterday with my dogs. I seen wolf tracks. My one dog is so funny! We passed by a farm to get to the river, and my small chihuahua mix starts jumping at the window to see the horses and cattle. Weird right? :P**


End file.
